It is known to provide a certificate to identify and certify a gemstone. Such certificates are often provided at the time of sale by a jeweller, but can also be provided at other times by independent gemstone certification laboratories.
Examples of certification laboratories include:
GRS (Gem Research SwissLab)
SSEF (Swiss Foundation for Gemstone Research)
Gubelin (Gubelin Gem Lab)
GIA (Gemmological Institute of America)
NGI (Nan Yang Gemmological Institute)
IGI (International Gemmological Institute)
HRD (HRD Antwerp Institute of Gemmology)
EGL (European Gemmological Laboratories).
Conventionally, gem certificates identify the gemstone through a series of written description in respect of the cut, colour and shape of the gemstone, and its size or measurement. Although this is helpful, it is not entirely accurate, as the accuracy is dependent on the author of the description at the time the certificate is produced. Some certificates also provide a photograph of the gemstone being certified.
Many gemstones can appear to have the same cut, colour, shape and even size or measurement. Therefore, when a customer gives his/her gemstone to a jeweller for assessment or repair, cleaning, resetting or re-designing, there is a chance that it can be swapped for a lesser gemstone with the same outward appearance and clarity without the customer knowing.
Inside each gemstone there are internal features, known as ‘inclusions’, which are unique and individual to each gemstone. Inclusions are usually other minerals or rocks present in the gemstone, but may also be water, gas or petroleum. These inclusions are likened to the gemstone's personal DNA or fingerprint.
Coloured gemstone certification in some cases provide written descriptions of internal and external features in the gemstone, for example, under a heading of ‘Observations’. Some certificates will also plot such features in the form of a diagram and this is included in the certificate issued. Often these descriptions and diagrams are too technical for a lay-person to understand, adding to the uncertainty of whether a particular gemstone has been swapped by a jeweller.
It is an object of the present invention to enhance the certification credibility and accuracy of gemstone verification.